


Hazards of the job

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Captivity, Little Brothers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Pre-Slash, Protective Older Brothers, Rescue, Self-Sacrifice, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Getting captured after trying to spy on the Hyuuga was awful.Being indebted to the Uchiha for his rescue is almost worse.





	Hazards of the job

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Rare Pair Bingo. Square: Injured.

Tobirama knew it would end badly, the moment he went on the mission.

The only way to spy on the Hyuuga is through sacrifice.

Someone has to do it, be the bait.  
It can't be his brother.

Not even, because he's clan head.  
Tobirama just doesn't want him to get hurt.

But they need to find out if the supply routes were cut off by the Hyuuga, if the massacre they let behind is their work.

Tobirama wants to know about the way they sealed their people's doujutsu off.

For Hashirama's sake.

For his dream of a village and the security it could bring if no one can steal the eyes of any doujutsu clans.

Like the Uchiha.

Hashirama still misses Madara.  
Always will.

It's in the way he catches himself before calling Tobirama the wrong name and in his faraway eyes.

Tobirama can do this for him.

It's not as if he hasn't put himself in harm's way for his brother before.

Hashirama had a talent for making father angry, with his big dreams and his unwillingness to let his friendship with Madara go.

Someone had to protect Hashirama.  
It was always Tobirama, a freely chosen duty.

Now, on his knees, without chakra and his body aching all over, he thinks of that silent promise.  
He hopes it will be enough.  
Enough to help build Hashirama's dream.

It's all Tobirama can give.

The Hyuuga are stern faced people, almost stony, giving nothing away and seeing more.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."  
There is no reason to lie.  
They know.  
It's a test to find out his tells.

They seal him.

It is more burning agony than any wound.

Tobirama drowns in the emptiness of a chakraless world.

"This is stupid. You don't even know if the Senjuu will appreciate it!"

"Hashirama will."

"Hashirama is my friend and he would do the same."

"That's still stupid. You're risking all that and for what? Our enemies!"

"I can't be idle. It's his brother. Hashirama has only one left. Same as us."  
Madara shudders as he thinks of what losing Izuna would do to him.

"He is captured but still alive lat I heard," Madara says."If we get a chance to get a hold on him, we have a hold on the Senjuu."

Izuna scoffs.

"Hashirama will go along with what we demand. That's his little brother."

Izuna softens a bit. "All right."

Madara stops speaking. He almost says something stupid, but settles for hugging Izuna tight.

Tobirama is all of the common sense between them. You'll see, it'll work.  
Madara throws over his shoulder before leaving.

Time to negotiate with the Hyuuga.

They have possible marriage alliance still unfulfilled.

Tobirama wakes to stilted, polite arguing.

"What good is he to you?"

"He spied on us."

"Oh, did he now? The invincible Byakugan, torn down by one man."  
Madara's voice is full of mockery.

What is he doing here?

"I am offering you a good price for him. You should accept. The Senju won't take kindly to his kidnapping."

"They sent him in the first place."

"The they jnow you've got him, too. Stop that, Hisaki. Pride only will get you so far when Hashirama tears through your people like wet tissue."

What do you want with him anyway? The Hyuuga clan head sounds suspicious but far less belligerent than Tobirama would expect.  
But then, Madara is on speaking terms with Hashirama, too, and none are more viciously opposed than the Senjuu and the Uchiha.

Hashirama has something I want. This will make him comply.

The Hyuuga huffs.

Tobirama thinks furiously what Madara could mean when he is roughly dragged over.  
Bound and gagged as he is, he has to let them.

You know what my price is.

I remember, Madara grinds out. 

Good. That and trading agreements and his weight in gold.

Madara gasps, obviously momentarily too furious and indignant to speak.

Tobirama expects him to refuse outright, but Madara ponders the offer.

If they hadn't blindfolded him, Tobirama could at least try and measure the expression on Madara's face.  
He has to wait, unfeeling and in the dark in more than one way.

Very well. But it will be a volunteer. That's my condition.

Acceptable. 

Soon after, Tobirama is picked up.

Don't fight me. This is the best deal you're going to get, Senjuu.

Tobirama still, all his muscles tensing.  
He relaxes deliberately in Madara's grip and hopes that us agreement enough.  
For now.  
He can fight later.  
And Madara is right.  
Having stayed alive so far is a miracle.

Maybe Madara will wring out some compensations from Hashirama.  
Maybe Tobirama can get out of thus relative unscathed.

He must have fallen asleep or been knocked out, because he is probe on a futon when he wakes again.

To Madara and Izuna arguing.  
"It's Hashirama's brother."

"I know. You should stop pining after that man."

"I... What? I'm not pining. That shows you don't know that idiot. If you had spent more than five minutes with him, you'd know that's rubbish. Who in their right mind would ever pine after that guy?"

Madara was getting progressively louder.

Izuna snickered. A mean sound.

Madara huffs.  
"That is not the point anyway. If we get a good deal with the Senjuu, the clan will be pleased."

"So you say. Should I set your falcon on a human flesh diet to prepare for your air burial?"

Madara makes a sound of disgust. "Izuna!"

Izuna laughs, a light, airy sound, with a bitter edge underneath.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

Then he comes over to where Tobirama is.

Izuna looks down on him for while, unspeaking, eyes ice cold.  
"Let's hope you're worth it, Senjuu. Not just for your sake." 

His sneer is razor sharp and far too ugly for such a pretty face.


End file.
